Lunar Head-Canons
by Aurum19
Summary: Collection of fluffy headcanons. If, later, I want to write more, I'll just add on to this. :) Rated K just in case. :) Hope you like it!
1. Valentine's Day

**A/N: In honor of Valentine's Day! Just some fluffy fluff.**

* * *

Usually, on Scarlet and Wolf's anniversary, someone offers to cook for them. They always turn down, and spend the whole day cooking. Well, if you added up the total hours they cooked, it would only be a quarter of the day. The other hours they spent teasing and kissing each other. (Once, the food almost burned because they were distracted.)

* * *

Kai and Cinder usually don't work in the same room of the palace. They always get distracted. But on their anniversary, they spend the whole day together, resulting in no work getting done.

* * *

Thorne and Cress dress up how they first met on their anniversary. Cress wears a simple dress with no shoes, and Thorne... Well, his style didn't change much since he met her, so he wears his normal clothes. Thorne always insists that they reenact the kiss on the rooftop, although Cress never resists much.

* * *

On Winter and Jacin's anniversary, all formalities are forgotten. They tease each other. Jacin calls her "Trouble" the whole day, and Winter holds his hand without him letting her hand go. People just leave them alone, because they don't understand Winter and Jacin's jokes, references, and insanity. Jacin and Winter know there are some whispers about them (nothing horrible though). But, frankly, they don't care.

* * *

Every year on Valentine's Day, Cinder and Kai wander the New Beijing marketplace, laughing at the memories. They also thank all of the Rampion's crew, especially Cress. If it wasn't for her, Nainsi wouldn't have gotten messed up and they wouldn't have met.

* * *

Cress and Thorne spend the entirety of Valentine's Day watching second era Disney movies. Cress loves the stories and singing the songs (Thorne never minded listening to her voice). Thorne enjoys critiquing the movies ("Snow White's voice is annoying." "Did Briar Rose ever hear of _stranger danger?_" "If the house was unlocked, why didn't Cinderella just run away?" "Flynn Rider needs to work on his 'smolder.'"). But they both enjoy each other's company, and sometimes, Cress will even get Thorne to sing a little.

* * *

Winter and Jacin don't know much about the Earthen holiday. All they know is that it is associated with romance. In honor of that holiday, they make each other home-made "cards" (which they also do on each other's birthdays). Small pieces of paper with a message on why they love the other on it. Their cards are basically the equivalent of "love notes," but Jacin would never admit that.

* * *

Wolf and Scarlet don't get each other anything for Valentine's Day. The first time they tried (after Scarlet explained what it was), Scarlet said all she wanted was a kiss from Wolf. That was the first time she ever saw him tomato red. (They also call each other "Alphas" the whole day. Public or not.)

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! I love head-canons so much. :) Reviews are welcome, positive or negative. Happy Valentine's Day! Love, Aurum19**


	2. Friendships

**These headcanons are all based around the Rampion crew's friendship for each other! I love the couples, but sometimes I forget that they're all friends too. (Well, maybe not all currently, but by the end of ****_Winter _****definitely. Yeah... Kai will need some help warming up to Ze'ev... XD )**

* * *

Sometimes, Thorne will drag Cinder out to shop. Thorne usually makes her try on things, then he makes 'professional stylist' comments on it. Cinder usually will end up in some sort of hardware store, and then it's Thorne's turn to be bored. When Cinder tries on clothes, she has one consistent complaint: "None of these are comfortable!" Thorne's reply? "Beauty hurts, sweetheart."

* * *

Scarlet and Kai tend to tease and make fun of the other's clothing choices. They do it all in fun, but they can't help but get a little competitive. Their conversations tend to go a little like this:

Scarlet: You do realize when you go "incognito" everyone can recognize you, right, Kai?"

Kai: "I think it works okay."

Scarlet: "When you first met Cinder she recognized you right away. I mean, you're literally just putting a gray hoodie on top of a T-shirt and jeans."

Kai: "Well, I'm not gonna complain that she noticed me. And you wear that red hoodie all the time. It clashes with your hair."

Scarlet: "That's the point. But _your _hoodie-"

Kai: "Okay, okay, I get it. Truce?"

Scarlet: "Okay, fine. But I'll get you back later."

* * *

Ze'ev and Cress get along really well. Ze'ev is really protective of Cress and Cress shows a softer side of Ze'ev. Sometimes, when Thorne is hanging out with Cinder or something, Ze'ev will even paint Cress's nails. (Of course, the first few times, this was disastrous. Eventually Ze'ev got better.)

* * *

Cinder and Scarlet occasionally go out to eat or something. But it never fails, after a few minutes of attempted "normal" conversation, they always get bored. (I mean, Scarlet had to go on a wild goose chase for her grandmother then help save the world and the moon. As for Cinder... well, she kind of had to start a Lunar Revolution and take up the Commonwealth's throne. They just aren't used to "normal" topics.) Then they'll go out and play mini golf or go bowling or something a little more exciting than coffee.

* * *

Whenever Thorne or Scarlet do something especially stupid, Cress and Ze'ev tend to complain to each other. They're both quiet and love their significant other very much, but they have to have _someone _to vent to, right? Everyone on the Rampion has basically accepted that they are brother/sister from another mother/mister.

* * *

Okay, I give up. Pretty much _everyone _is protective of Cress. If anyone at all messes with Cress, all other 7 of them will go out and hunt that person down, and take special pleasure in killing them. (Yes, even Jacin.)

* * *

Winter has really grown on Scarlet. After the revolution, Scarlet found herself talking to Winter surprisingly often. Whenever Scarlet and Ze'ev visit them, Scarlet never minds teaching Winter how to play cards or board games or anything like that. Although, they do always end up playing hide-and-seek at one point.

* * *

Ze'ev and Cinder have a different friendship. They both have a mutual understanding of each other. And if Cinder is going to make a speech or something, being her Lunar trainer-guide-human-wolf-hybrid-person, Ze'ev is the first to either a) book a flight there, or b) eagerly await her appearance on the news feed.

* * *

Kai and Thorne are the ultimate best friends. They both love Cinder very much and love teasing each other (and the rest of the crew) very much. At first, Kai was more of Thorne's babysitter, then Thorne mentioned something about loving Kai's favorite movie, and their friendship grew from there. Now, whenever they say a word to each other or walk into a room, everyone prepares for Armageddon.

* * *

You know how Cress and Ze'ev vent to each other? Well, it's the same way with Scarlet and Jacin. Their competitiveness, sarcasm, and defensiveness for the people they love caused this unlikely friendship. They use really dry snark with each other, and use whatever words they like, curse words or no, without getting offended. (But when they play cards with each other... watch out. Talk about intense.)

* * *

Cinder has a soft spot for Winter, and Winter loves Cinder even though she doesn't remember Winter. One of Cinder and Winter's favorite hobbies, though, is making fun of Jacin, although he serves it right back. (Albeit more lightly with Winter.)

* * *

Scarlet and Thorne's favorite bonding activity is making fun of random people on the streets- oh, sorry, they prefer the term "scientific study of the human's choice of clothing." Anyway, half the time the end up laughing so hard, _they're _the ones getting weird looks.

* * *

Jacin and Thorne have a really strange friendship. At first, Thorne just got on Jacin's nerves. But, somehow, it developed. Now, they make everyone feel super awkward by flirting with each other.

* * *

Whenever Jacin and Ze'ev want quiet, they just hang around each other. Neither really say much to the other, but the silence isn't uncomfortable. (Sometimes, though, for Ze'ev it is, but he slowly recovers.)

* * *

**A/N: Come on, who doesn't love Wolf and Cress being BFFs? And I'm seriously scared for Thorne and Kai being friends. Absolutely terrified.**

**(Note: Some of these, though not all, were inspired by a tumblr post labeled "Brotp Names.") **

**Thank you for reading! I don't own the Lunar Chronicles, although I do wish I knew what will happen in _Winter _right NOW. ;)**

**Aurum19**


	3. Halloween & Autumn

**A/N: I HAVE READ WINTER! I am in mourning, so what better way to recover than fluff? These are all Halloween/Autumn headcanons with married couples :) I love you all!**

* * *

Cress and Thorne go all out for Halloween. After all, who loves dressing up more than Cress? However, while most other people who do extreme Halloween-ing make it as terrifying as they can, Cress and Thorne make it as beautiful as they can (without making it too scary). After all, they've seen enough scary things for multiple lifetimes.

* * *

What're store-bought costumes? Michelle Benoit always sewed Scarlet's costumes, so Scarlet can be a little bit of a snob when it comes to costumes. Each year, her costumes are different and all hand-made. Ze'ev helps her make them every year, although he's not a big fan of dressing up. (This comes from years of being forced to be what he's not.)

* * *

Cinder and Kai would be the type to give out candy on Halloween. Whenever they can, they'll go into the marketplace and give candy to the children who are all dressed up. Cinder doesn't like dressing up, sometimes it reminds her a little too closely of glamour. (Bonus headcanon: Torin has pictures of when toddler Kai was dressed up for Halloween.)

* * *

Winter loves any sort of happy celebration! (She finds this Earthen one especially charming. Appearing like someone else without mind manipulation? Sounds great to her.) Like Cinder, sometimes dressing up too much scares her, but she will wear simple costumes. (Her favorite is the fairy costume.) The seamstresses love making Winter's costumes and seeing her delighted face. Jacin wouldn't dress up too much, but he would for Winter, obviously. (Once, he dressed up as one of those Earthen superheroes and Winter's first comment after a giggle and a kiss was, "Why did you choose that one? You are always a hero!"

* * *

Cress loves all the different food and drink flavors that come out in fall time. Thorne doesn't understand. "What new flavors? _They are all pumpkin spice._"

* * *

Cinder and Kai love jumping in the leaves. (They're only a little embarrassed.) When Kai had heard that Cinder had never done it before, he dragged her outside as soon as he could. They can't stop laughing the whole time. Cinder's favorite part is seeing Kai's smile and red-tinged nose and Kai's favorite part is seeing the light in Cinder's eyes. He loves giving her the childhood she never really had.

* * *

Ze'ev sits outside and admires the leaves. (They remind him of Scarlet's hair.) He also loves carving pumpkins. It's so innocent - using a knife to create something, rather than to kill. He loves the designs Scarlet comes up with. Plus, her focused face is so sweet. (Scarlet thinks the same of his face.)

* * *

Whenever Winter and Jacin are on Earth during autumn, they always visit some sort of tree-surrounded park or walking trail. She loves the leaves too! (Jacin loves the leaves, but the glow of Winter's smile makes the rest of the world a little brighter.) Winter and Jacin sometimes play swordfighting with sticks, too. Winter thinks it's hilarious how serious Jacin sometimes gets while doing it.

* * *

Ze'ev, Winter, and Cress always get together to appreciate the beauty of autumn. (Their spouses think they are adorable, but they've all seen it before.) Jacin sometimes tags along too, though. Winter loves the peppermint-flavored things. Ze'ev likes the sugar cookies. Cress likes all the different flavors of chocolate. (Jacin likes pumpkin spice.)

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked them! I had a lot of fun writing them xD Leave a review, if you'd like! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Thanksgiving

**Author's Note: I know they're all from different countries, but I thought this would be fun anyway.**

* * *

Thorne makes them all get together for Thanksgiving. The other's don't really know why it's celebrated, but hey! Food!

* * *

Scarlet loves cooking, so she cooks the main course with Ze'ev. Ze'ev loves cooking... but he loves eating more. Scarlet does too, but she seems to have more self-restraint.

(...This always ends up with half the ingredients being eaten, still.)

* * *

Thorne and Cress look up video tutorials on how to cook. They make pretty appetizers, since both of them really like cooking. (Although, Thorne is the one who had to adjust the flavor of the food because Cress thinks everything tastes good.)

* * *

Kai is a good cook. (He always had fun talking to all the chefs at the palace, and eventually he caught on some.) However, Cinder isn't that good. Cinder knows all the recipes and exactly how to make them, but she isn't very good at adjusting flavors. She always wants to add something more to it, but isn't sure how. Kai helps her with that part. Everyone loves their food because it's obvious it's made with love.

* * *

Winter and Jacin always make the desserts. Neither of them are expert cooks, but they do it mostly because it's fun to sneak ingredients. They both get really messy and their food always ends up a tad too sweet, but they don't really care. (The majority of the time, they end up with very little chocolate at the end; both of them love eating it.)

* * *

Cress _does not stop smiling _during the _entire_ meal. She is always gushing about how she has never seen anything so beautiful in her entire life. Honestly, Ze'ev, Cress, and Winter are all so incredibly happy and excited the entire meal. Ze'ev's the quietest about it, but the three have an ongoing conversation the entire time about which foods taste like what and what the best flavors are.

* * *

Thorne always is the first person to say what they're thankful for before the meal starts. This is at his suggestion.

* * *

Cinder and Kai always bring spicy dishes. Jacin's nose gets a little runny when he eats it, Winter loves the flavor, Cress's face flushes (but she loves it so much), Thorne can't handle that well, Scarlet can eat three hot peppers in a row, and Ze'ev doesn't even realize they're supposed to be spicy.

* * *

They always make a plate of food in remembrance of all the casualties in the war and a separate plate just in remembrance of killed family.

* * *

**Author's Note: If you're in America, have a good Thanksgiving! If you're anywhere else, have a wonderful day! Feel free to tell me any other headcanons that you can think of :) I'd really love to hear them.**

**Thanks for reading !**

**-A19**


	5. Christmas Eve

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been here for a while! Midterms and all :) I'm working on a (very belated) Winter birthday one-shot, but hopefully Christmas Eve headcanons satisfy you (and me) until then! (This is purely for warm and fuzzies - I don't mean to offend anyone or invalidate your belief system. I love you all and if you feel lonely this holiday season, feel free to PM me. I love talking to people :) )**

* * *

Cress and Thorne are definitely the couple who cuddle up and enjoy hot cocoa by their tree. Sometimes, Cress will just fade off into silence, just appreciating and being entranced by the Christmas lights and how they glow. Thorne never really considered how beautiful the lights were until he saw them twinkling in Cress's eyes.

* * *

Cinder and Kai spend Christmas Eve at different orphanages and hosting a dinner for families who may not be able to afford something too fancy. Since Kai lost his parents quite young and Cinder had a neglectful stepmother and lost her stepfather, it fills their hearts to see the smiling families. Lots of children give them hugs and play with the both of them. Cinder believes that Kai's smile is the most incredible thing she's ever seen.

* * *

Ze'ev and Scarlet play board games. Scarlet doesn't cheat... until Ze'ev learns the game. Then it becomes a competition of who can get away with cheating the best. Their children have to unlearn cheating once they reach schooling age because, for them, it's just part of the game. However, on Christmas Eve, no cheating allowed. It's actually quite amusing how mediocre Scarlet is at the games without cheating on her side. Ze'ev, at first, wins, but then Scarlet becomes better so it's really just a tossup. The winner gets lots of hugs and kisses, so neither really mind losing.

* * *

Jacin and Winter like to spend Christmases on Earth. Both of them are usually sick around Christmas Eve, so they stay home and bake germ-y cookies. One of them, usually Jacin, will look up Christmas/Holiday songs and play them during the baking. (Sometimes they dance to it.) While they're doing the mixing and such, they talk about their favorite parts of the year. (They love how each year the list gets longer for each.)

* * *

Cress is singing all day and Thorne loves it. Their favorite song is _Let It Snow. _Sometimes Thorne will sing along with her, and Cress falls a little bit more in love. He has a very smooth voice and it compliments Cress's well.

* * *

Cinder and Kai, around this time of year, donate/fix no-longer-fitting clothes and get fitted for new ones. They both are entirely too sarcastic the whole time, and it always makes the staff crack up. Cinder gets tired within ten minutes, meanwhile Kai, who is used to it, knows exactly what needs to be adjusted. Cinder is both annoyed and in awe of this ability. **BONUS:** The staff always tease him with Cinder because they've all seen him grow up. There's a little nostalgia there as well; they all love him to pieces.

* * *

Scarlet is always cold and Ze'ev is _never _cold. This leads to tons and tons of cuddling, something neither of them minds doing. Especially on Christmas Eve, when they don't do much. It's all hugs and kisses and cooking and giggling. Their house is the happiest place on the planet around Christmas.

* * *

Winter and Jacin will both catch each other staring at the other, kind of in disbelief. Neither of them can really comprehend that they could really be this domestic and loving with each other in the open. Heck, neither of them can really believe their luck at being able to even just love each other. They're always super sappy this time of year. Jacin lives for Winter's bright smiles and Winter lives for Jacin's light blushing.

* * *

**Author's Note: Again, if you feel lonely at any time, feel free to message me. At least, I hope this made you smile! Love, A19**


End file.
